


Found alone.

by TheQuietMedic



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Background plot that's not really adressed., Biting, Clawing, Colonist!Reader, F/M, Fear of Death, Knot, Mating, Overprotective Xeno, Ovipositation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader might be more than one person., Saliva and cum with weird properties, Sticky Saliva, Stockholm Syndrome, Torn off clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietMedic/pseuds/TheQuietMedic
Summary: Out of all planets yours is the one that gets invaded... luckily you're not on the menu as a snack - though what you ARE on there for might be worse.





	Found alone.

**Author's Note:**

> New to this so try not to cringe too hard you guys ;P  
> that being said critisize the fuck outta my works, i wanna get better.

A heartbeat pulses through your ears as you slam yourself into your room. Hastily locking the door behind you with shaking hands. The only thought that keeps coming to your head while you curl up beside your bed is that this is it… you're going to die.

 

It had been about a week since you were given a new ship to work aboard - a ‘Colonist’ ship full of high-up twats that thought themselves the saviors of the whole fricken’ universe just because they get to fuck on new planets. You hated to admit it but, you were slightly jealous, the perks of living as a colonist were really desirable.

But no, you're only here to look after other people's snotty little children, you're just a caretaker… booooring. 

 

Even so. None of that matters now…

Reports came in of some sort of infestation on the planet. An alien life form that wasted no time slaughtering half the colony. You've not seen it yet but the screams of the dying soldiers that drowned out heavy gunfire had already set some pretty strong images in your head.

 

A tear dribbles across your cheek as you clumsily reach to wipe it away… Pausing dead still to the sound of heavy raspy breaths that weren't your own.

 

A cold chill sparks up your spine. Sending your body into a frozen state of terror as the breaths continue, warm air blowing at the back of your head tenderly.

It's here. Above you.

 

An eternity seems to pass, the cries of battle outside dulled to an occasional silenced whimper from yourself, your heart no longer racing a thousand beats a minute.

It hasn't moved. You can only assume it's toying with you. 

 

“...Come on… please… just do it already.“ Your whisper turning to a dry groan as you almost start to get impatient about your own impending doom.

 

A sharp hiss makes you flinch, finally sending enough energy to your legs to force you into a quick crawl across the floor- flipping over to see your supposed grim reaper.

 

Your eyes widen at the sight. It's body sat  perfectly perched on the wall as if gravity itself was obeying the monster. A long smoothed dome head aimed at you as if staring despite its obvious lack of eyeballs. Large and thin, it's skeletal frame covered by a thick leathery - looking skin that glistened a deep black in the low light.

Maw opening for a moment, long gloopy strands of thick saliva trickling to the floor in a way that made you subconsciously swallow your own accumulating spit.

 

It hisses once more; showing off rows of sharp needle - like teeth. Though the hiss was… not as threatening as you'd expected. It's tone quiet and silky as a strange air emitted from its perched frame. The muscles along your back and shoulders involuntarily began to relax before it seemingly took note of the ease in tension and began to move. 

 

It's walk was precise, purposeful, a surprisingly welcoming aura about its presence as if you'd already forgotten how this beast has probably massacred most of the people outside.

 

You flinch as it nears you, brain fighting against the weirdly comforting way it hisses as it does it again, a long clawed hand reaching to your face. 

You brace, eyes scrunched shut, expecting to feel cold blades rake across your supple flesh…

It's claw lightly presses to your cheek. Raising slowly to wipe away the remaining wetness from your tears as you stare at it's shiny head. Seeing the reflection of your face subtly on its skin.

 

The alien towers over you, a low rumbling growl emanating from its throat as you struggle to stand, your knees still weak from shock.

 

How did it get to this….

 

You're lying on your bed, mind clouded with mixed feelings as it leans over you to sniff at your stomach despite not having a visible nose. You go to move but every time you resist against its touch it hisses at you - a less friendly shriek than before. Growing a little faster in it's actions as it explores your clothing. 

 

You whimper. An ashamed shade of red blushing across your face as its long blade-ended tail quickly slashes a long cut across your shirt, his hands wasting no time to tear the remains from you as you protest “N-no, wait. D-dont do tha-”

 

Your sentence is cut short with a gasp as it takes the rags from your chest and immediately places a hand on your breast before you can cover either of them with your arms. Why is this happening? Why are you OK with it?!

The slightly slimy leathery feel to its bony fingers quicken your breathing as it toys curiosity with your nipple, it's free hand tracing a Line down from your collarbone before beginning to knead at your other milk - maker. 

 

You bite your lower lip. Fighting the urge to moan while your legs slowly wriggle across the bed sheets. God it feels good. Not an overwhelming amount of stimulation but enough to cause a slight wetness between your legs.

 

The Xenomorph hisses endearingly at you while taking its hands away and you can't help but whine as the pleasure subsides. Opening your eyes to look at it longingly while it growled and roughly takes your trousers off, tearing the belt from your waist with enough force to shift your position on the bed.

 

You go to move, propping yourself up on your elbows, as it shoves its face impatiently between your legs. You gasp,  being nudged back a bit as it bites at your panties a few times before finally managing to get them off. It's movements seem less calm. Less composed. Almost as if it had been holding back on purpose to pleasure you before using you for it's own needs.

 

As you reach across to try stroking it's large smoothed head an opening appears between its legs, a long black cock sliding out of its sheath. It was huge, much bigger than any humans you'd seen before…. Not that you'd seen many. The sight made you shiver as its looming figure pressed forwards over you. Forcing you to be flat on your back as the tip of its cock slid between your folds. You stifle a few shaky breaths, reaching up to lock your hands behind its neck as it lifts you from the bed, the long phallic object sliding across your now - slick and shaking nether regions. Unpurposefully teasing you as it's dick searched for your opening. 

 

You whine, the creature giving a short growl of irritant before finding your hole and plunging hilt - deep onto your cunt. You try not to cry out at the sudden sharp pain, it's member stretched your walls beyond their previous limit, the ribbed frame of its cock rubbed strangely  against areas a human dick just wouldn't reach. You finally moan, a broken but sweet sound that caused the alien to start moving.  

 

Your barely - adjusted insides screamed with both pain and pleasure as it pulled back to the tip before easing back in, not as quick as the first time. Your breathing hitched, an almost silent plea for more whistling out of your mouth as it pulled further out before nestling it's member back inside you again. 

 

He quickened his pace, now the constant rhythmic slap of your ass against its pelvis filling the room, every inch of its cock pressing into you with a hard thrust. Small whimpers slowly became full moans of pleasure as your mind finally gave way to the waves of bliss that filled your cunt. Each loud groan from you quickening the Xenomorph’s thrusts as it gradually began to lose control. Now rutting wildly into you as deep as it could while you squeeze your thighs around its waist, holding onto its shoulders tightly.

 

You both finished loudly, walls constricting around his member, a long cry of victory from the alien matched only by your final moan as its cock twitched deep inside you. Ropes of hot cum filling your womb with warm seed as you began to slowly come to your senses.

“N-no… no no no this is so wrong.” You breath heavily before trying to pull away.

 

The Xenomorph holds you in place firmly as the last of its stringy seed fills you up and you wriggle to try and get free.

 

The base of its member begins to swell…

A sickly feeling rises through your throat as something large presses against your already-full opening : causing you to quietly moan out in pain as something forces it's way through the xenomorph swelled member and into your belly with a silent pop. You realize what it's doing. It's planting eggs in you.

 

Too weak from the orgasm to struggle for much longer you simply let out feeble whimpers of pleasure mixed with pain as another egg slides into you. More and more being forced into your stomach until the xenomorph itself appears to have trouble keeping its member nestled deep inside you. It forces it's ovipositor to stay deep in your womb with short hard thrusts as more eggs fill you- eventually causing your belly to bulge outward with bubbly egg-shapes.

 

Finally, he can't keep himself inside, his desperate rutting into you in tiny hard thrusts and hisses of effort die down and he slides out of you with a slight snarl. His member sliding back into its sheath as you pass out in his arms from exhaustion.


End file.
